marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Squad
Super Hero Squad is a series of Hasbro figures in a 2" super-deformed scale. 2-Packs Wave 1 * Angel & Colossus * Wolverine & Sabretooth * Cyclops & Magneto * Hawkeye & Captain America Wave 2 * Punisher & Ghost Rider * Daredevil & Elektra * Iron Man & Thor * Hulk & Wasp Wave 3 * Mr. Fantastic & Super Skrull * Invisible Woman & Doctor Doom * Thing & Namor * Human Torch & Silver Surfer Wave 4 * Phoenix & Wolverine (Orange and Brown) * Nightcrawler & Juggernaut * Beast & Iceman * Mole Man & Thing Wave 5 * Johnny Storm & Annihilus * Nick Fury (Ultimate) & Captain America (Ultimate) * Storm & Black Panther * Logan with Motorcycle * Bobby Drake & Pyro * Ant-Man & Dr. Strange * Thor (The Reigning) & Loki * Gambit & Rogue Wave 6 * Hulk (Ripped Shirt) & Spider-Woman * Cable & Captain America (Shield on back) * Doctor Octopus & Black-Suited Spider-Man * Deadpool & Punisher Wave 7 * Daredevil & Spider-Man * Wolverine (Yellow suit) & Psylocke * Venom & Spider-Man (right arm to ground) * Ghost Rider w/ Hell Flame Cycle Wave 8 * Carnage & Ben Riley * Hobgoblin & Spider-Man * Ares & Thor (Modern) * Hand Ninja & Wolverine (Samurai) Wave 9 * Spider-Man & Sentry * Spider-Man & Electro * Blade & Punisher * Captain America & Red Skull Wave 10 * Spider-Man & Ultron * Spider-Man & Ronin * Weapon X & Mystique * Skrull Soldier & Nick Fury/S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier Wave 11 * Spider-Man & Shang-Chi * Classic Cyclops & Marvel Girl * Thing & Kang the Conqueror * Insulated Spider-Man & Shocker Wave 12 * Captain America & Black Widow * Spider-Armor Spider-Man & Rhino * Spider-Man & Tombstone * Astonishing Beast & Avalanche Wave 13 * Thorbuster Iron Man & Reborn Thor * Scarlet Spider & Bullseye * Silver Surfer & Human Torch (Transparent) * Tigra & Spider-Man (Extended Arms with under-web) Wave 14 * Wolverine (Jim Lee) & Bishop * Spider-Man & Green Goblin * Black Spider-Man & Iron Fist * Iron Man 2020 & Deathlok Wave 15 * Astonishing Wolverine & Silver Samurai * Hulk & Nova * Spider-Man & Vulture * Iron Man & Spider-Woman Wave 16 * Extremis Iron Man & War Machine * Moon Knight & Spider-man Wave 17 * Captain America (Bucky) w/ motorcycle * Neo-Classic Iron Man & M.O.D.O.K. * Astonishing Wolverine & Spiral Wave 18 * Abomination & Thor * Scarlet Witch & Web-Shield Spider-Man * Reptil & Dr. Doom w/ Infinity Sword Wave 19 * Hulk & Falco w/ Bloodwing * Cartoon Iron Man & Flying Dr. Strange * Thanos & Captain Marvel Wave 20 * Deadpool & Taskmaster * Shiny Blue Astonishing Wolverine & Punching Juggernaut * Crouching Spider-Man & Ronan the Accuser Spider-Man Packs Wave 1 * (Movie) * Jumping Spider-Man & Green Goblin (Glider) * Unmasked Spider-Man & New Goblin * Black Costume Spider-Man & Sandman * Spider-Man w/ Symbiote & Venom Wave 2 * Movie Spider-Man & Movie Doc Ock * Ultimate Spider-man & Ultimate Rhino Wave 3 * New Goblin & Green Goblin * Webslinging Spider-man & Lizard * Punching Spider-Man & Scorpion Wave 4 * Webslinging Spider-man & Black Cat * Spider-Man & Mysterio * Venom & Puma Wave 5 * Venom & Sandman * Black Spider-man & Kraven * Wallcrawling Spider-Man & Vulture Hulk Pack Wave 1 * World War Hulk & Hulkbuster Iron Man * Hulkbuster & Hulk (Movie) * Silver Savage & Planet Hulk * Abomination & Hulk Wave 2 * Thing & She-Hulk * Grey Hulk & Shiney Wolverine * King Hulk & Black Bolt * Smashing Hulk & Absorbing Man Wave 3 * Grey Hulk & Leader * Hulk & Zzzax * Hulk & Doc Samson * Hulk & Skaar Mega-Packs * Wolverine & Sentinel * Human Torch & Galactus * Fuzzy Beast & Apocalypse * Ultimate Iron Man & Ultimate Giant Man * Classic Iron Man & Fin Fang Foom * Cyclops & Pink Sentinel Boxed Sets * X-Men's Danger Room Debacle! (TRU Exclusive) ** Angel ** Cyclops ** Wolverine ** Colossus ** Magneto * Avengers Face-Off! ** Hulk ** Iron Man ** Captain America ** Wasp ** Thor * The Sand Pit Showdown ** Spider-Man ** Venom ** Sandman ** New Goblin ** Chrome Spider-Man * Battle for New York ** Spider-Man (Right hand open) ** Elektra (White costume) ** Punisher (Green Bazooka) **Ghost Rider (Transparent Flames) * X-Men Showdown with Magneto ** Wolverine (Brown/Fastball Special pose) ** Colossus (Fastball Special pose) ** Emma Frost ** Magneto (Arms out) * Avengers Assemble ** Captain America (Shield on back, shiny) ** Spider-Man (Iron Spider costume) ** Vision ** Ms. Marvel * X-Men Unite ** Logan (Black shirt) ** Juggernaut (Battle damaged) ** Nightcrawler (Teleporting) ** Gambit (Transparent card and staff) * Winter Soldier Saga ** Captain America ** Winter Soldier ** Falcon ** Crossbones * City In Crisis/Spider-Man Saves the Day ** Spider-Man (Hanging from spotlight) ** Mary Jane Watson ** Green Goblin ** Sandmanm * Super Teams: The New Fantastic Four ** Storm (Black and White) ** Black Panther (All Black) ** Human Torch ** Thing * Super Teams: The Defenders ** Hulk (Green) ** Silver Surfer ** Nighthawk ** Gargoylen * The Secret Invasion Begins ** Skrull Soldier ** Iron Man ** Mister Fantastic ** Doctor Strange (Astral Form) * Super Hero Secret Wars ** Hawkeye ** Captain America ** Spider-Man ** Wrecker * Iron Man Hall of Armor ** Tony Stark ** Iron Man (Silver Centurion Armor) ** Iron Man (Hulkbuster Armor) ** Iron Man (1st Appearance Grey Armor) * Iron Man Face Off ** Iron Man (Classic Armor, flying) ** War Machine (standing) ** Titanium Man ** Crimson Dynamo * Crimson Dynamo Attacks ** Iron Man (Desert Armor) **Iron Man (Classic Armor) ** War Machine (Red and yellow armor/standing) ** Crimson Dynamo * The Genius of Tony Stark ** Spider-Man (Iron Spider costume) ** War Machine (Ultimate) ** Iron Man (1st Appearance, Gold Paint) ** Iron Man (World War Hulk Hulkbuster armor, with dark grey) * Iron Monger Attacks **1st Appearance Iron Man (movie) ** Iron Monger ** War Machine ** Iron Man (movie) * The Danger Of Dreadknight ** Dreadknight ** Zhang Tong (Mandarin) ** Stealth Armor Iron Man ** Iron Man (Neo-Classic Armor) Category:Toylines